


Kharthur Comic

by Cylin



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Kharthur, Kharthur Comic, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What actually happened during Khan's space jump, as he goes off the Enterprise's scanners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 01

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually turn into smut and probably rated explicit, but not yet (and as there is still a chance I'll chicken out ont he explicitness, this comic is as of yet rated mature only.  
> Both Khan and Arthur will be unfaithful to their respective partners during this comic. If that's a deal-breaker for you, don't read this comic. It will go there.


	2. Page 02

 


	3. Page 03

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made it finally. X]

 


	5. Page 05




	6. Page 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages, I know, but I finally made it! XD  
> I'd like to thank all peeps, who were patient enough and waited. Love ya!

 


	7. Page 07

 


	8. Page 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made it finally.... better late than never, right? Right?! -_-°


	9. Page 9

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow this comic at my Tumblr cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com


End file.
